


Preparedness

by Winter_Genisis



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Genisis/pseuds/Winter_Genisis
Summary: A drabble I wrote at midnight. Totally unedited and posted at one in the morning lol Anyway Muds isn't totally comfy with coming out about his relationship with 2D yet. He has doubts about stuff but I swear to you any doubts he has about 2D are all in his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm in a rough patch with writing right now, especially with smut. Hopefully this will help a bit; and anyway I've been on a bit of a 2Doc kick lately, myself. I am still working on Chapter 4 of Anarchy in the US, and in fact I wrote some today. The chapter is giving me quite a bit of difficulty so please remain patient. I also intend to write the final 2 chapters of This House Is Not A Home. Again, patience is key here.
> 
> This is completely unedited so hopefully it's not cringe worthy.

They're asking more personal questions now, and Murdoc shifts in such a miniscule way that he doubts it's noticable. He hopes not. 2D answers no, loud and clear into the microphone in front of him when asked if he has a girlfriend, and the bassist tries his damnest not to look likw something's eating him when the interviewer comments that it's been a while.

The woman's attention shifts to the other band members, and Murdoc sighs, relaxing back into the chair and feeling like, actually, everythin might be okay, and 2D won't seem to magically forget that Murdoc doesn't exactly want their relationship broadcasted to the --

"On that note, I see that even though you aren't in a relationship, you have been getting some action." She almost leers at the singer in a way that coaxes Murdoc's ire to the surface.

"Ah, yeah." He picked at the collar of his shirt, trying and failing to cover the hickey that stood in stark relief to his bone pale skin. If it were possible for 2D's face to get any redder, Murdoc was sure the bluenette would just drop dead -- all of the blood in the man's face had to be half of what was in his body, the kid would bust a vein or something. "Well, ya know, I didn't say I wasn't in a relationship --"

"Yeah right." Murdoc barked out a beat of harsh laughter. "A relationship with your hand's more like it."

2D scowled, frustration and confusion overtaking his features. "Murdoc," and he doesn't show it but honestly the kid saying his full name in that vicious tone sort of catches him off guard. "What the fu--"

"Ahhhh," Murdoc sighs loudly and stands, turning off his own microphone. "Looks like the posterboy is gettin' a bit grumpy, eh? It's about time to put him n' Noodle down for a nap."

"Oh." The interviewer looks startled, but doesn't appear willing to argue.

Murdoc narrowly escapes, muttering and tossing out pleasantries until he grew too impatient and physically dragged 2D out of the room. It's not long and the singer halts, ripping his hand from Murdoc, and the latter is almost surprised to look back and see the hurt in 2D's fathomless eyes.

Almost, but not quite surprised. They've done this before, after all.

"Why can't we tell 'em, Muds?" And the way he asks is just so fucking pitiful that Murdoc steps toward him, glaring daggers and all but snarling at him even as he wraps his arms around him, clinging tightly as though 2D is his lifeline.

"Don't make me explain it again," he warns, but 2D is already shaking his head.

"You love me, right?" The question is so uncertain that Murdoc feels as though he's been punched in the chest, and he mutters a reply in the affirmative, because honestly, how could 2D be as stupid as to think he didn't?

"Sorry." And then 2D honest to God sniffles, and there's nothing for it but to kiss those chapped lips, make him start making the sounds that mattered.

"I just want everyone to know about us."

Murdoc has him against the wall, their height difference almost nonexistant with the way 2D practically melts into the other man's touch, shuddering and moaning so quietly but so sweetly eveb though the bassist has yet to really do anything other than kiss him stupider than he already is, or rake his nails down his ribcage and hook into the belt loops in his jeans. Murdoc rarely has to work for the bluenette to start falling apart, his lover is so beautifully sensitive.

"Muds," 2D gasps as Murdoc's teeth tug on his lower lip, but his hands are pushing him away. "We're in the hallway -- Noodle --"

"Yeah, yeah." And he's already back to savaging 2D's mouth so that all the singer can do is to let out this delicious little whimper.

Murdoc feels like shit. He hates feeling like shit, hates it when his conscience catches up with him. But he's not ready for it, not ready for the so very personal rejection that comes with a homosexual relationship. He's not ready, and he has no way of knowing if 2D even knows what coming out means. So he keeps kissing him, kisses him like a man starved, and lets 2D pull him into the singer's room. And he loves him roughly, carefully, passionately, because what else can he do? What else can he do but tremble at thoughts to the future?

After all, someday, 2D was gonna wise up, and he would realize (finally, finally) that Murdoc was a shitty person. And if they were together publicly when that happened, and the world witnessed their breakup, Murdoc wouldn't be able to take it.

But this.

This right here. These moans and those clever fingers and that long, lean body. Those were now, and right now, 2D was looking at him as if he were God, and in this moment, nothing else matters.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It'a almost one, now. I don't fucking know what this is. Sorry? Idk. I was gonna write the smut but I'm fucking tired. G'night, all.


End file.
